Bulma and Vegeta the story
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Completed and revised. A BulmaVegeta fic. Set in the 3 famous years, but also what happened after those years.
1. Chapter 1

Now completed and (hopefully good) revised.

Warnings: a OOC weepy Bulma (as one put it.. and gods, it's true!), and very annoying short chapters which aren't much longer than 400 words ... sorry, but it's what you get with your first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and all characters. I will not repeat this every chap, because I thought this should be enough.

* * *

It was a hot day in June, when Bulma was lying on a towel in the garden. She was enjoying the beautiful day, because she didn't have to work at the lab. She loved it when everything was quiet and peaceful. 

"WOMAN, WHERE'S MY DINER".

Bulma stood up and walked to the kitchen with anger on her face.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! She yelled at him.

"No, but since you invited me to live here, you're supposed to host me". Vegeta smirked as he said that.

"Get that smirk from your face, and from now on, you get your own food!"

On the same moment, Bulma's mother walked in looking where all that noise came from.

"What's going on? I heard some noise, so I went to see were that came from".

"This woman doesn't make my food when I need it. And if I don't eat, I'll die, and about tree years when the androids come, this planet would be vanished, because I can't defend this lousy planet".

Bulma grinned. "So, when you're dead, Goku can always save the planet when he's Super Saiyan".

Her mother came between the fight before Vegeta would attack Bulma. "Stop you two, there's no need to fight. Bulma, would you be so nice to prepare his diner. Don't forget, he's our guest".

Bulma looked angry, but went to the refrigerator to make some pancakes for Vegeta, and ms. Briefs left.

Vegeta smiled and said to himself; "See, even that women knows how to treat a royal prince, so she does have manners". Too bad Bulma heard this little comment, so the next moment Vegeta found himself in a not so wanted position.

"So you think I have just a little bit of manners. Well, at least I have more manners than you do, because I don't think only at myself, but also of others". Bulma yelled at Vegeta, who simply put his fingers in his ears to irritate Bulma even more.

"Shut your mouth, woman. I've already argued long enough with you, while I could be training again."

"I know that. But your pancakes can't be ready in 2 minutes. So don't be rude to me again, and I'll finish your stupid pancakes." Bulma didn't want to go on with this stupid fight either, so she quickly finished baking Vegeta's pancakes, put them on the table and wanted to go outside.

But before she was by the door, she heard Vegeta saying to himself; "Well, at least I'm not as rude as Yamcha".

Bulma stiffed. Water filled her eyes. She turned and ran to the door towards her bedroom. Vegeta turned aside and looked over her. He didn't know she heard it, and also that it hurt her stupid feeling so much. But it doesn't mean he wasn't going to be nice to Bulma.

-BEEP, BEEP-

Vegeta looked to his watch, it was 2 o'clock. He ate his pancakes and then he went to train again in his gravity-room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was crying, she hated Vegeta. Why could he treat her like that? She thought he was less ruthless than that.

Then she started to cry again. Vegeta was training again. But he couldn't concentrate; because he heard Bulma crying (Bulma's window was open).

After 10 minutes he gave up and went into the house, where he headed straight to Bulma's room. He slammed the door open and saw Bulma sitting on her bed, crying.

For a second he didn't know what he had to say, but then he yelled; "Would you shut up, I can't concentrate when you're crying the whole city together."

Bulma suddenly stopped crying, looked up to him, stood up, and slowly walked towards him. Vegeta didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.

SLAP!

Bulma hit him in the face.

It didn't hurt that much to Vegeta, but it was Bulma, BULMA, THAT GIRL, WHO HAD TAKEN HIM INTO HER HOUSE. He didn't know what to do, so he just left.

He thought; 'Well, at least she stopped crying, and if she does that another time, I will hit her.' He grinned while he was thinking that, walking to the gravity room.

* * *

Bulma didn't know what to do. She just hit Vegeta. Okay, he was stupid, ignoring, daft, stupid, spoilt...eh.. stupid... and all the other things. But she never did it before... only once to Jamcha.

But that was his own fault. He was cheating on her.

Anyway, still she hit Vegeta. She felt awful.

Bulma sat down on her bed en started to cry again.

- 2 hours later-

Vegeta trained well, and now he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to get some food.

When he went inside he saw Bulma cooking dinner. He sat down the table and waited for his food.

While he was waiting he thought; 'what's that human doing. Most of the times it takes her 20 minutes to cook my meal, now she's already cooking for an hour. And not to mention she was crying 2 hours ago. She so weird.'

Bulma looked to Vegeta while she was cooking his dinner. He's really looking serious.

'Maybe he's mad at me because I hit him in the face.' While Bulma was thinking she finished baking the food and brought it to Vegeta. He looked mad when she put the food on the table, but then again, he always looked mad.

Then she left, to do something else.

Vegeta ate his dinner quietly but he still was thinking.

'She's so annoying, always nagging me, and no sense of humour.'

When he finished eating his food, he went back to his (dearest) gravity room. But before he went outside he saw Bulma sitting in the living room, reading a book. Bulma looked up when she saw him.

"How was the food?" She asked.

"Hmpf, I had better food sometimes." Then he walked away. Bulma stiffed and looked down with tears in her eyes again.

'That was the best meal I ever made. I thought Vegeta and I could be friends if I cooked something very special, and would show him I could be nice to him as well.'

She stood up and yelled to the door were Vegeta left; "Well one thing is for sure, you were wrong. You're meaner than Yamcha." And she started to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of months after the 'little accident of Bulma' and everyone was in a Christmas-mood.

Ms. Briefs set up a huge three in the living room, and now they invited the whole z-gang.

But unfortunately, piccolo was in the mountains to train, and so did Tien and Chau-su. And Master Roshi was too old for coming to their party.

But anyway Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillen and Yamcha would come.

While Bulma was making a list for what they needed, Vegeta was still training for the androids.

-BRINGGGGG...-

"Bulma, would you be so nice to open the door. It must be Chichi and Goku, they said that they come a bit earlier."

Bulma walked to the door and opened it.

In front of the door was Krillen, with a pack of presents.

Bulma let him in, and then she left to work on her present for Vegeta, a gravity room INSIDE the house, not outside in a sort of a space ship.

- 5 hours later-

Everyone was there, and now it was time to see a movie.

Bulma picked out a nice horror/romantic film and now everyone was looking that.

While they were looking the movie, Bulma thought of Vegeta; 'Why is he still training, he really isn't thinking of something else. Well, I hope he comes to have dinner.'

An hour later the movie ended and now they were playing games.

Nobody saw that Vegeta entered.

Vegeta walked to the kitchen, where Bulma, Ms. Briefs and Chichi were cooking.

Chichi looked up when she saw Vegeta.

"Why is he here, I thought that he would be left in space a long time ago."

Bulma answered; "Nope, he's still bugging around. Like a little insect that hasn't a place to live anymore."

Vegeta looked mad at Bulma, took some food out the refrigerator and then left to continue training outside.

Chichi continued to work, and also did Bulma.

But Ms. Briefs turned to Bulma and said; "Bulma, that isn't very nice of you, now go to him and say you're sorry, because this isn't a way to spend Christmas."

"Mom, I'm not going to say sorry, it's his own fault. And why should I go outside with this temperature. It's freezing outside."

"That's why it is so good of you to make a gravity machine inside instead of outside."

"Mom, I've got... LOOK OUT MOM, THE FOOD IS BURNING!"

Ms. Briefs immediately turned out the gas.

Luckily, nothing was ruined.

An hour later, the food was read, and everyone sat down the table to eat.

Only the seat of Vegeta was empty.

When everyone was eating, Bulma thought it was her fault that Vegeta didn't come to eat; 'Is it really my fault that Vegeta doesn't come to eat? It's Christmas-eve for Christ sake, and Vegeta is training outside.'

After the Christmas dinner, she went outside to the gravity machine to bring Vegeta some food that she had hidden from Goku.

Bulma knocked the door, but Vegeta didn't hear it.

Then she yelled that she had some food left for him, and if he wasn't quickly, the food would freeze.

Finally, the door opened.

Bulma walked inside and saw Vegeta sitting somewhere in a corner.

She walked to him and put the food on the ground.

Then she said; "Please don't train tomorrow, because it'll be Christmas-morning. We all have presents for you."

'That isn't true, only I and my mother have a present for him, but a little lie isn't that bad.' Bulma thought.

Vegeta groaned to her while she left, what means a 'yes'.

Bulma smiled when she left the ship, and thought of tomorrow, when Vegeta was going to get her present.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas morning and everyone put their present under the tree. So now almost the living room was overloaded with gifts.

After they ate their breakfast, they all went to the living room, to unpack the presents.

First someone picked a present and gave it to the person wich name was on it.

When the gift was unpacked, he picked out a present and gave it to that person, etc.

First, Bulma got a present. She got a new dress.

Then she picked out a present for Gohan.

After 2 hours all of the present were unpacked.

Only Bulma didn't give her present to Vegeta yet because she thought he might get embarrassed.

So when in the afternoon everybody left, she walked to the visual phone and said to Vegeta (who already was training all day) that she got a present for him.

Vegeta didn't response and he still was training.

Then Bulma shut of the main power of the gravity room, because Vegeta would come then.

"Well, what's your stupid present, wich is so important to interrupt my training?" Vegeta cried.

"Come with me, then I'll show you."

Vegeta groaned and then he walked with Bulma to a different place in the house where he was never been before.

She opened a door and Vegeta stiffed, but recovered and said; "Why a second gravity room, one is enough for me."

"You really don't get it, do you? It's a gravity room inside, close to your bedroom, close to the refrigerator, and the walls are pure massif, so this thing wouldn't blow up that fast."

"Whatever, now if you excuse me, I'm going to resume training in here, so move it."

Bulma replied angry; "A little thanks can't harm you."

And then she left.

* * *

A few days later Bulma had worked all day. So that night at eleven o'clock Bulma was making plans for going to bed.

While she walked to the stairs she saw Vegeta sitting on the living room, reading a book.

'I thought he was always training, I guess he isn't that stubborn as I first thought.'

Bulma walked to Vegeta and asked; "Do you want some coffee?"

Vegeta was stuck by surprise that Bulma actually said something nice to him.

He stood up and walked with her to the kitchen and sat down, while she poured to cups of coffee.

They each sipped their coffee in silence.

Bulma tried to start a conversation; "I didn't knew that you didn't train at night."

"Why should I tell you that, if you read a book, do you come over to tell it to me?"

"Heey, sorry I'm living."

They sat there for a while drinking coffee. That was the last Bulma could remember.

Her eyelids fluttered opened as the sunlight hit her face.

She sat up in her own bed; "Huh, I don't even remember going to bed."

After she finished breakfast, she walked to the gravity room.

She opened the door, where Vegeta was training.

When he noticed her presence he stopped training, and walked over to Bulma.

"No need to thank me."

"You mean you actually carried..."

"Yes, now if you mind, I need to resume training." He answered, then closed the door to train again.

Back in the gravity room Vegeta thought while he was training; 'How could I have showed such sympathy to that woman?'

He quickly finished his thoughts and concentrated on his training.

Bulma walked to her bedroom and sat down on a bench.

'And I thought that was a dream..' She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

That same day, somewhere in the afternoon, Bulma was puzzling about the night before.

'Why on earth would Vegeta carry me to my bed, while he acted a week ago if I was a really disgusting person? And I thought my life was the most complicated life in history.'

Bulma stood up to go to the mall.

While she was thinking of the night before, she didn't watch were she walked.

So she bumped into Vegeta.

"Woman, watch were going, are you blind or something!" Vegeta cried and crossed his arms.

"Humph." Bulma snorted, and then left to continue her way to the mall.

Vegeta thought when he looked after Bulma; 'Stupid woman, ignoring everything!'

Only Bulma noticed that Vegeta was watching her.

She turned around, and yelled to Vegeta; "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing as senseless as you."

Bulma looked mad and continued walked to her car.

"I'll guess that shut her up, silly woman."

Then Vegeta walked to train once again.

A few hours later Bulma went back to her house.

She had a really bad shopping time, so she was in a bad mood.

That evening, when dinner was ready, Bulma called Vegeta on the visual phone.

"VEGETA, DINNER'S READY. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU ARE GOING TO STOP TRAINING AT ONCE AND COME AND EAT NO MATTER HOW BAD YOU THINK MY COOKING IS!"

Then the connection ended.

Vegeta gaped in surprise at Bulma's sudden outrage.

Then the normal seriousness returned to his face, his eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms, and went back to train.

Bulma noticed this 5 minutes later, and turned of the main power of the gravity room.

Vegeta immediately emerged.

"You shouldn't be training when we have dinner." Bulma cried.

"I don't need to be told what to do."

Bulma had it with Vegeta so she turned around and went outside, to go to the kitchen again.

Vegeta used his super power to move for her.

"What do you want, Vegeta?"

"I need to resume training, and the main power is still turned of."

"Hmph." Bulma ignored him and keep up walking.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let go Vegeta."

"Only if you turned on the main power again." And he tried tugging her go to back, but she resisted.

She stopped resisting since Vegeta's pull was so strong.

Vegeta didn't expect this and Bulma was pulled by Vegeta's force, pinning Vegeta down in the grass.

"Ouch!"

Bulma turned her head to find her lips touching Vegeta's.

A complete accident as she realized immediately.

They looked at each other a little uncomfortable for a split second, then closed their eyes about to kiss...


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly Bulma jumped up.

"Uh... I think I just turn the power back on for you." She said and hurried back to the gravity room.

Vegeta stood up quickly, in confusing as to what just happened.

He stood there a while, then he went back to his gravity room.

A week later Vegeta blew the gravity room up once more.

While Mr. Briefs was working to repair the gravity room, Vegeta just sat angry in the living room.

Bulma was also as bored as Vegeta, so she decided to join him.

Just sitting and moping.

Then Bulma's thought trailed back to that one time in the grass.

"Vegeta.. uh... about that one time.. in the grass..." She said nervously.

"What about it!"

"Well uh... was it just me or did something... happen?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Vegeta cried.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, and if you excuse me, I'm going to my room now."

Then Vegeta walked away, leaving Bulma behind alone.

Two days later Vegeta was tired earlier than usual, so he went to bed at 12 o'clock.

While he was sleeping, Bulma came inside, because she thought he was still training.

Bulma looked at the bed and saw Vegeta sleeping, but she didn't leave.

She just sat down on a chair next to Vegeta's bed and looked at Vegeta.

'There's just a little bit of sweetness he has when he's asleep. You'd never be able to imagine how bad he is when he's awake.'

Then Bulma wanted to left, but before she could reach the door, she heard Vegeta calling; "Bulma."

Bulma stirred and slowly turned around, but Vegeta was still asleep.

Then Bulma giggled quietly so Vegeta couldn't hear her; 'He's dreaming of me. And he calls me Bulma instead of Woman. How sweet.'

Then Bulma left.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Bulma walked onto the kitchen, were Vegeta was sitting.

Bulma sat down next to him, and thought suddenly back to that one time when she heard Vegeta talking in his dream.

"Vegeta?"

"What!"

"I...eh...I-

"What on earth is going on! If you wanted to say something, then do it now. I don't have whole day you know."

"I...I heard you talking in your dream..."

"What! What did I say?"

"I was sort of funny. You said my name, Bulma." Bulma said and giggled a bit thinking of it.

"Well, you must have heard it wrong, I never have said that name before." Vegeta said with a sudden change in his voice, and he wanted to stand up, but Bulma said; "Wait...why the rush. Did I say something wrong or what?"

Vegeta looked down to her, still looking a bit uncomfortably, but he sat down again.

Bulma saw he was having troubles facing his dream, so she asked; "Want some coffee?"

Vegeta nodded, but said nothing.

Bulma walked to the kitchen, and made some coffee for him.

Ten minutes later they sat both in the living room again with each a cup of coffee.

While Vegeta was drinking his coffee he looked to Bulma, who was sitting next to him.

Bulma was looking outside, so she didn't notice it.

After 5 minutes staring at her, Vegeta noticed was he was doing, so he stood up to leave.

Bulma looked up to Vegeta.

They just stared at each other for lets say 2 minutes.

Suddenly Vegeta bent down and kissed Bulma on her lips, then he left.

Bulma stirred, and did nothing, till she didn't saw Vegeta anymore.

Then she started to think.

'O my god, did Vegeta that just do that? I thought kissing him would be a thing for one time in my life, but no. O MY GOD, he kissed me. Maybe he does feel something for me. But I don't love him, do I?'

* * *

Vegeta was training in his gravity room.

'Why on earth did I do that. I just kissed that woman. And also, she heard me talking in my dream. That means she was in my room that night. What on earth did she have to do there?'

Vegeta quickly ended his thought, and continued his training.

That night, Vegeta went to bed a bit earlier, because he felt tired from all the things what happened today.

When he walked to his room, he passed Bulma's room, and peered in.

He saw Bulma lying on her bed, asleep.

Vegeta walked to her, and stand still next to the bed, looking down to her.

He reached his hands out toward her and gently touched her face. Then he withdrew his hand and looked at it, wondering about his actions.

* * *

A couple of days past, without happening anything unusual.

But a week later on a night Bulma peered in Vegeta's room, watching him. Of course he was sleeping, but she liked to watch him in such an innocent state.

She ran her hand over his chest, and lightly touched his cheek.

Vegeta stirred a bit, noticing her hand on his cheek, and looked up to her.

For a second Bulma didn't know what to do, but then she bent down and kissed Vegeta on his lips.

Instead of resisting, Vegeta closed his eyes and kissed back. Then Bulma sat down, still kissing him.

Vegeta now moved his hand to her waist, but then he started slowly to undress her.

Bulma didn't resist, because she enjoyed this moment...

* * *

The next morning Bulma woke up, lying in Vegeta's bed.

Vegeta already was training in his gravity room, but he let Bulma sleeping.

Bulma just stared outside letting the sock overwhelm her.

'I slept with Vegeta. O my god, did this really happened! Why couldn't this be one bad dream? Anyway, this was just a big accident, it wasn't mean to happen...'


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later Bulma was sitting in the living room, thinking of Vegeta.

"Why on earth am I still thinking of that guy. We just went to bed together, nothing more... Who am I kidding, I love that man, he has a great body, and he's a good kisser... But what if he doesn't love me?"

* * *

That same day Vegeta wasn't training, because he couldn't concentrate on his training.

He was thinking of Bulma, and last night.

"Why did this happen? I mean, I don't even like the woman."

"So then why did you sleep with her?" Said a little voice inside his head.

"Because...because...!... I don't like that woman, no way. And why on earth am I talking to myself."

"Ya can't deny it, Vegeta. You don't like the woman, you love her." Said the voice again.

"No, I don't love her. I even don't like her. I don't like her, I don't like her... Who am I kidding, I love her, very much, but I'm a royal prince, and she is just... Bulma..."

On that moment Vegeta made a decision what was going to change a lot.

He would leave, maybe forever. That would be the best thing for him and Bulma.

He walked to his room and packed all the things he needed. There was a spaceship outside, for 'in case he wanted to train on another planet for a while.'

But on his way to the spaceship, he suddenly turned around and walked to Bulma's room.

Since Bulma wasn't at home, because she went to the market, he walked in her room without any notice from someone.

He walked to her desk, where some stuff lay on.

He grabbed a paper and a pen, and started to write her a letter.

3 times he didn't like the thing he wrote, so he threw it in a corner of the room.

At last, after 5 times not writing a good letter, he finally finished. He wrote this;

_Bulma, _

I'm leaving this planet for a while.

Maybe for always, I don't know it yet.

I need some time to think about us.

Bye

Love, Vegeta.

That was the last thing Bulma heard about Vegeta, when she came home.

Vegeta already was left on that time.

When Bulma heard Vegeta was gone, she run to her room, and started to cry.

Half an hour later she noticed a letter laying on the table.

She read it, and then she smiled with it. Now she knew Vegeta loved her, so now she could love him.

Although he was gone, maybe for a year, maybe for always, she would love him…


	9. Chapter 9

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 0.5 year old Trunks cried the whole house together.

Bulma hurried upstairs to calm down her little boy.

She opened the door to his enormous room, and run to the bed in the middle of the room.

Trunks lay down there, crying.

He was a healthy baby boy, maybe a little too hyper, but that was because was a half-saiyan.

Bulma took him into her arms, and started to give him a bottle of milk, which lay next to the bed.

After Trunks finished drinking he felt into a deep sleep again.

Bulma put him back into bed, and walked to the kitchen. When she was in the middle of baking pancakes, she suddenly heard a strange noise came from the sky.

She dropped the pan, and run outside.

There she saw it. A spaceship was heading her way!

After a couple of minutes staring at the sky, the spaceship landed on the ground.

Now also Bulma's parents went outside, looking where that noise came from.

The door opened, and Vegeta walked outside the ship.

Vegeta looked down, toward Bulma and her parents. Then he walked to them.

He stopped for them, and looked to Bulma.

None of them said a word for lets say 5 minutes.

Finally someone began to speak; "Vegeta, it's so great to see you back. I'm making coffee, do you want sugar of milk in your coffee?" Bulma's mother asked with her usual cheery voice.

Vegeta wanted to say something, but Bulma interrupted him; "Vegeta, When was the last time you took a shower! I didn't build a shower in that ship for nothing!" She yelled to him.

Vegeta smiled to her and said; "Why should I take a shower, the next day I'm dirty again!"

Bulma wanted to punch him, but instead, she whispered; "I missed you."

"Why do you people always starting to act way to emotional if you didn't see someone in a long time!" Vegeta said angry, but smiled at her.

Bulma almost started to cry from happiness, but someone was faster than her.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You could hear from inside the house.

Vegeta looked up and asked; "Who crying!"

Bulma smiled and walked inside.

5 minutes later she came outside, with Trunks in her arms.

Vegeta looked to the boy, and then stared back to Bulma.

"I didn't know a nephew stayed here. And also, I'm hungry. Woman, make me some dinner." Vegeta said, and began to walk to the kitchen.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and said back; "He says mommy to me!"

"Babies aren't very clever you know." Vegeta spoke.

"Vegeta. His name is Trunks, and I AM his mommy. But don't you understand it!" Bulma yelled back.

"... Yes. There's no meat anymore. But pancakes will do me fine."

"Vegeta, you've been away for ± 1.5 year. It takes 9 months for a baby to get born. Trunks is now a half year old. You do the math." Bulma said to Vegeta with a smirk on her face.

Vegeta stared to Trunks for a second, but then he said; "We'll discus this later. I'm hungry now." And he started to walk again.

But Bulma grabbed his shirt, and didn't let him walk any farther.

She yelled to him; "Are you just playing for dumb, or don't you really have a clue. Vegeta, Trunks is your child!"

Vegeta's eyes became big, and turned around.

He yelled; "What. That's ridiculous. I'm a royal prince, you're just... Bulma."

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. Half with happiness, half with sadness.

"Vegeta, don't deny it. It's true. You're his daddy!"


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta stared to Bulma for a while, before looking to Trunks again. Finally he found his voice back, and said; "No way. That thing of your hands... Can't be my child."

Bulma laughed, and said; "He had a tail when he was born."

Vegeta grumped; "He doesn't look like me. And why does he have a stupid hat on his head?"

Bulma giggled, and removed the hat.

Vegeta stared speechless to the lavender hair of Trunks, and looked back to the smiling face of Bulma. Suddenly, he began turned around, and started to walk to the kitchen, not letting a single emotion escape his face.

Bulma stared to him, until he was inside. Then she started to speech to Trunks; "Well honey, that your big and mean, but also sweet daddy."

Trunks let out a burp, grabbed his mother's hair and started to play with it, which was his way to say 'okay'."

Bulma signed, and also walked inside.

Four days later, Bulma put on the internet at night, and saw she got mail from her best friend on high-school.

_"Helllllloooooooo you,_

I haven't seen you in a while. Wazzup!

Guess what, Yesterday I saw an incredibly hot guy. He's so sweet, and SINGLE!

Last night was also wonderful, he even said he loved me. And also that he would never leave me.

What does a girl want for more!

But what about you. Are you still going with Yamcha, or did ya kick him out of the house?

Anywayzzzzzzzz, mail me back soon.

-xxx-'sss SEXI VIXEN (I still love my chat-name )  
  
After Bulma read the message, her eyes filled with tears.

She only could see the sentence with 'he even said he loved me. And also that he would never leave me.'

She thought back to after Vegeta left. He could only write 'love, Vegeta'. But he never said it.

And now, she was a mother. And daddy didn't love her.

Now she couldn't stop the tears anymore. Bulma walked to her window, and sat down on a chair next to it.

She looked outside, and saw a falling star.

She closed her hands, and began to whisper; "little star, o so bright, Let you be my light tonight. I wish...ummmm... I wish that ummmm...o I know... I wish that Vegeta would be nice for me."

Little did she know, Vegeta walked in her room a minute ago, so he heard the whole thing.

When Vegeta heard her wish, he stared to her, but recovered quickly, and walked away to his own room.

Since Bulma didn't know Vegeta heard her wish, she just went to bed, but found out she couldn't sleep.

"I didn't know why I made that wish. Vegeta can't change to a nice man all suddenly. And I still don't know if he loves me, of not."

On that same moment Vegeta also was thinking; 'Why did she wished that. Wishes can't come true, and that wish certainly WON'T come true!'

Suddenly Vegeta heard someone opening his door. He sensed that it was Bulma, so he pretended he was asleep, but Bulma already spotted him awake.

Bulma stepping inside, looking quite red.

He sat up and said; "What are you doing in MY room, it's private! You know that. And if I were asleep, and you woke me up, you were dead, 'cause then you ruined my whole schedule. I need my sleep, because else I can't train that good"

Bulma nodded slowly, but still sat down on his bed. She looked at him and asked shyly but also really fast; "Vegetadoyouloveme?"

"What! What is that for a foolish question! I don't have feelings, especially not for a loud-mouthed woman as you!"

"Vegeta, how rude. That was a serious question!" Bulma yelled back to him irritated.

"I was serious." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta, don't smirk like that, you're not the king! I know you feel something for me, and I want to know what you feel exactly."

"I told you that before, I don't have feelings for you."

"Then why did you slept with me!"

"What! That was nearly 2 years ago. And that was an accident. So don't pretend we have something."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"WWWAAAAA, I hate you, you know that!" And with that Bulma walked away, to her room.

Vegeta grinned, and lay down again.

But after that he couldn't sleep the whole night.


	11. Chapter 11

"DDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY! Where aaarrrreee yyyoooouuuu!" Trunks yelled.

He ran outside to check out if his dad would be there... with no luck.

'Where could he be! Usually he's inside the GR, but now he's... I don't know where he is! And he promised me to train with me today.' Trunks thought, as he went inside the house again.

It was now 4 years later, and Trunks was now 4.5 years old. Since he was a half-saiyan, he was very smart (and also hyper) for his age.

While he was searching for his dad, he walked to Bulma's bedroom, hoping his mother knew where his dad could be.

He opened the door, and sad loudly; "Mom, have you see-

His eyes became saucers as he saw his dad on top of his mom, both almost naked. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed the door again.

But as curious as he was, he looked through the peephole.

He saw his very angry dad stand up and start to pull his clothes back in their natural position. His mother was still very shocked, but did the same as Vegeta.

Suddenly he saw his dad approaching the door, so he ran to the kitchen and sat down on a chair, like nothing happened.

2 minutes later his mother entered the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down next to Trunks.

For a second it was all silent, but then Bulma sighed and said to no-one particular; "Why did I ever decide to have children?"

Trunks sighed also, and said; "And WHY did I entered that room!"

Then Bulma started to laugh and looked at him.

She smiled again and said warmly; "You are one heck of a brat sometimes... a sweet one although."

Trunks put up a huge grin, but then remained serious and asked; "What were ya doin' in there anyway, and DON'T give me an answer like 'nothing'!"

Bulma almost spread out her coffee, but managed to keep it in her mouth and looked with a red face to her son.

"Well... emmm... You know, you are WAY too young for this. And mommy hasn't got much time, so please let mommy work while you go outside playing or something like that."

Trunks sighed once more, but stood up and started to walk very slowly to the door. But suddenly he turned around and said; "You had plenty of time when you were in your bedroom!"

Bulma mumbled 'smart-guy' under her breath, but put up a smile and said; "While I was in my bedroom I.. I remembered that. that I had to go to my lab and do something very important."

"Okay, I guess I should go outside," he said looking a bit sad, "But please say to dad I don't have to train with him anymore."

"WHY NOT! Does... does this has something to do with... that!"

"Yeah, I'm just a li'll bit scared of him now." He said back talking softer by the minute.

"You don't have to... he won't do it again while you're around. Okay?" Bulma answered.

"Okay. But aren't you hurt now?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"He was eating you! I saw he was eating your face, and your chest!" Trunks cried at Bulma.

Then Bulma started to laugh. She answered between the laughs; "That's not eating... that's kissing."

"No it's not! You only kiss someone on the mouth, not on the chest and the rest of your body." He said back, looking upset now.

"Well, like I said before; You're too young for this subject. Come on, go play outside."

"Promise dad won't eat you again."

"Okay, I promise." She said back, and looked after Trunks, who ran outside.

Suddenly she felt 2 arms wrapped around her body. She looked up and saw Vegeta.

For a second the two were silent, but then Bulma hugged Vegeta. Then she heard him whispering softly; "Thanks for saving my butt out of this."

"Like I did it for your royal butt." She answered and smiled at him.

Then Vegeta let Bulma go and went to the gravity chamber again. Bulma just sat in the chair, thinking of him.

10 minutes later Vegeta suddenly walked back into the kitchen. He stared at Bulma for a minute, then said; "This royal butt means it. Thanks."

Then Vegeta abruptly turned around, cheeks flushed, and walked away.

Bulma smiled once more, not noticing a happy-tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

End. 


End file.
